Ogri'la
Ogre magi | base = Blade's Edge Mountains | currency = | quartermaster = Jho'nass | tabard= Ogri'la_Tabard.png }} Ogri'la is a community of Blade's Edge ogres who have transcended their brutish nature — and the domination by the gronn — to achieve enlightenment, aided by the powerful influence of the Apexis Crystals. The ogres are in battle with the forces of the Burning Legion, seeking to claim the Apexis Crystals for themselves, and the black dragonflight. The ogres are aided by the Sha'tari Skyguard and by adventurers who overthrew Gruul the Dragonkiller's sons, ending their control over the ogre clans of Blade's Edge. The concept of Ogri'la is based on the fictional valley of Shangri-La, which itself is based on the Buddhist myth of Shambhala. This concept seems to go beyond just the similar name, as other ogres mention Ogri'la as a sort of promised land. For example, if you attack and kill the common ogres in Blade's Edge Mountains after becoming king or queen of the ogres, they will say various phrases referencing Ogri'la upon death. *"King/Queen think... there really is... an Ogri'la?" *"Me go to... Ogri'la." Patch info "The Ogre plateau of enlightenment opens to those who prove their worth in Blade's Edge Mountains. Level 70 players will be able to help the Ogres of Ogri'la battle invading forces and engage in new and exciting quests, such as a repeatable and ever popular bombing-run, this time using your own flying mount but with a dangerous twist! Featuring tons of new quests, the Ogri'la faction, 5-person bosses, and rare and epic items, Ogri'la is a place we're hoping all will aspire to enter." (World of Warcraft Under-Development Page, for patch 2.1.0) Location Ogri'la is situated on a plateau near the western edge of the Blade's Edge Mountains, west of Sylvanaar, and between Forge Camp Terror and Forge Camp Wrath. It is only accessible by a flying mount or flight form. (Players can also access the plateau after having honored reputation with the Sha'tari Skyguard via the transportation between Terokkar Forest and Blade's Edge, but players still need to be able to fly to access the Skyguard camp near Skettis.) Reputation Players start out with Ogri'la. Rewards Note that all faction items require while the and items also require . Apexis Shards are gathered from the environment, looted from mobs, and received as rewards for most daily quests in the zone. Apexis Crystals drop from the summoned dragons and demons in the zone; they are elite mobs requiring 35 shards to summon and recommend having 5 players to defeat. Reputation rewards Faction items sold by : "Depleted" items "Depleted" items will sometimes drop from mobs and the Shartuul event. These items, when combined with 50 , gain sockets, stats, or effects. The upgraded items are all bind on equip, so they can be traded or sold to other players. Note that the depleted items, though many already have stats, cannot be equipped. Other rewards Gathering a scale from each of the dragons, ( , , , and ), allows you to create a . This is a bind on pickup cloak with a random suffix, with stats in the "+27 stamina and +18 to two other attributes" range. If you get a suffix that you're not interested in, you may trade in your cloak for an at the Skyguard Outpost. Trading in your cloak does not yield reputation. NOTE: Remember, when you are interested more in the money than the Deathwing Brood Cloak or Apexis Crystals, sell this cloak to a vendor instead of trading it for an Apexis Crystal. The cloak will vendor for , while the 140 shards would value at , and trading in for a crystal is Apexis Crystal . Completing A Special Thank You rewards an which can contain: * * * * * * Apexis Shard and Crystal values If none of these Reward Items are useful to your character, you can always use the Apexis Shards and Apexis Crystals you receive to make some money by checking out the following information. Apexis Shard value is each when used for buying the Crystal Healing Potion and the Crystal Mana Potion. For all the other vendor rewards items (Honored, Revered, and Exalted), the Apexis Shard value is each and the Apexis Crystals are valued at across the board. So in a nutshell...once you are past the Friendly Reputation for Orgi'la it doesn't matter what Rep. Reward you choose from the Honored, Revered, and Exalted items...all shards are valued at and all crystals are valued at . Just pick any item and go sell it to the nearest vendor. IMPORTANT: If you find any depleted item*, use your shards to combine with all those items because they raise the shard values to anywhere in between and each when crafted and sold to vendors. As an added bonus all the items that you craft when combined with Apexis Shards are 'Bind on Equip' so they can potentially be sold on the Auction Houses too. * All except the Depleted Crystal Focus. <-- This item Creates a 'Charged Crystal Focus' which is a special item and has no sell price at all. Quests Getting to Neutral To start obtaining Ogri'la reputation, one must first finish a chain of quests starting in the lower city of Shattrath leading to Mog'dorg the Wizened in Blades Edge Mountains.. * ** *** *** *** **** ***** ****** Neutral * (+25 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+500 reputation) **** (+500 reputation) **** ***** (+500 reputation) ****** (+500 reputation) ****** ****** (+350 reputation) ******* (+350 reputation) ******* (+500 reputation; only get rep at neutral) Friendly * (+10 reputation) Honored * (+350 reputation) ** (+10 reputation; Shartuul's Transporter guide) *** (+350 reputation) Bash'ir Landing Raid Once every two hours, a group of Skyguard will launch an attack from the Skyguard base at Ogri'la to Bash'ir Landing. Three waves of attackers will spawn and attack the Skyguard NPCs, each wave stronger than the previous. If the Skyguard NPCs are killed the event is over. At the end of each wave a boss has to be defeated. Once he is defeated a NPC vendor will spawn with rare items. Three different vendors are available, each with better items like flasks and unique gems. These can only be bought with Apexis Shards. The waves of mobs get stronger fast. The first phase will require about three people to beat, the second phase can not be done without a Karazhan-size raid force and the last phase needs a full 25 man raid group to beat. Vendors: * Phase 1: Potion vendor * Phase 2: Gem vendor * Phase 3: Meta gem and Geode vendor How long will it take? Doing nothing but the repeatable daily quests, it will take you about 30 days to max out your Ogri'la reputation from . This does factor in the quests needed to unlock the dailies, and the fact that you can do the dailies twice the first time. The group quests are not included in these calculations, so doing those will lower the time required. Just Daily Quests: *' to :' 1.5 days ( ) *' to :' 5 days ( ) *' to :' 7.74 days ( ) *' to :' 13.55 days ( ) Patches and hotfixes * External links Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Ogre territories Ogri'la Kategooria:Neutral towns